The Minority Biomedical Research Support Program at Bronx Community College (BCC) is designed to create a research atmosphere on campus. The main objective of the research activities is to provide research experiences for students who function as research aides, work-study students, independent study students, and volunteers in MBRS laboratories. Students will have opportunities to learn valuable laboratory skills and to practice critical thinking skills by collecting, analyzing, evaluating and presenting research data. The students will have opportunities to use such sophisticated equipment as scanning and transmission electron microscopes, stereotoxic surgical equipment, atomic absorption and fluorometric apparatus, ultracentrifuges and electrophoretic apparatus, mass-spectrophotometers. In addition to the research activities on campus, several of the subprojects will offer students opportunities to work in medical school settings: Einstein School of Medicine; Mount Sinai School of Medicine; New York University School of Medicine. The MBRS Science Seminar Series on campus will provide students with opportunities to see science presentations by on and off campus guest speakers, including other MBRS students, and for each of them to make their own presentations. There will also be a series of workshops designed to make MBRS students aware of employment opportunities in Biomedical Research, to instruct MBRS students in what goes into preparing a research paper and/or a scientific presentation, and to make MBRS students aware of the variety of minority programs at medical schools, universities, and NIH. The variety of research programs at BCC will include studies of small airway damage and repair in lung, behavior in response to altered brain monamine, lead levels in aquatic environments, enzyme systems of a pathogen, mitochondrial activity in response to toxic compounds, mutagenic compounds in ethnic foods, and small peptides in unicellular forms.